Digimon Legendary Adventures
by Viper Prime
Summary: From far and wide across the digital world there are those who seek out adventure, friendship, fame and much more. The greatest of these digimon carve out a place in history. An Original story set in an AU Digital world


Disclaimer: Digimon is own by Bandai and Toei

Edit note: slight reworking of this story right now. So please read and enjoy.

 **Digimon Legendary Adventures**

Chapter 0: The darkness before the Dawn

Digiworld- Outskirts of Fire village

"This ends now Airdramon!" Leomon shouted at the approaching flying digimon. For the last few months this Airdramon had been harassing the farming fields surrounding Fire village; it had gotten so bad that the villagers had put up a notice at their local terminal in hopes that someone would come and help, luckily someone did.

" _ **Spinning Needle!" Airdramon**_ screamed as he launched his attack; busts of air as sharp as razors flew down towards Leomon. Thankfully Leomon was ready for that kind of response and easily dodged the attack.

"Now that wasn't very nice" Leomon said while shaking his figure. "I'm giving you a chance here. Leave the village..."

" _ **Spinning Needle!"**_ Leomon was forced to dodge another blast.

"That's strike two..."

" _ **Spinning Needle!"**_ "Again Leomon dodged but this time he followed it up by leaping up towards Airdramon.

" _ **Jūouken!"**_ Leomon shouted as an aura in the shape of a lion's head shot from his fist and struck Airdramon right between it's eyes. The digimon fell right out of the sky, landing at Leomon's feet. "And that friend was strike three." Slowly Airdramon began to stir, the blow only lightly stunning (as had been Leomon's intention). "I won't hold back on the next one" he stated calmly to his fallen foe.

"Grrrr..." Airdramon slowly lifted off and began quickly flying away.

"If you Start trouble again I'll be back!" Leomon shouted at the disappearing form of Airdramon. "Well another one for the books" he said to himself as he turned around and began walking towards Fire Village. Leomon was well known among digimon for his strength and bravery and his willingness to help those in need like the digimon of the Fire Village. As he made his way through the forest path back to the village Leomon was surprised by the sudden sound of clapping.

'Clap...clap..clap' "Bravo hero, bravo" came a voice from within the forest. Leomon moved into a defensive stance as whoever it was emerged onto the path; what came out had to be one on the oddest digimon Leomon had yet to encounter: what stood(floated) before him looked like a purple/blueish Koromon with green eyes, a spiky orange collar, string-like arms and many, many legs. Going by it's size it couldn't be more then a Rookie level digimon, Leomon tried a greeting thinking that it must have been a villager who had seen his fight with Airdramon.

"Ah.. thank you it was nothing. Airdramon was no big trouble for me"

"That much was obvious from the start. He was a fool to confront _Leomon the adventuring Hero!"_ the digimon proclaimed throwing it's arms into the air for emphasis.

"(Ah a fan then..)" Leomon thought to him self.

"A shame though. Sooner or later Airdramon will return." it stated in a somber tone.

"If he does, I'll return as well" Leomon replied.

"If you had simply destroyed him you'd won't have too." cane the retort. Leomon bristled at that statement.

"Airdramon's feral, when the villagers expanded their farmland over last year it came very close to encroaching on his territory and he reacted like any wild-one would. Given time I hope the village will reach try and reach out to him and maybe bring him into their society, it's happened before." Leomon explained. "It's occurs to me that you of know me but I have yet to hear even your name..."

"Forgive me allow me to introduce myself" the digimon said before bowing. "I'm Keramon. If you're wondering; I am not of Fire Village. I've been sent by my Lord with an request only fit for one such as yourself"

"Your.. Lord?" Leomon asked.

"Yes my Lord Lucemon has need of you great Leomon" said Keramon. At hearing the name Lucemon Leomon dropped back into a fighting Stance.

"Lucemon?..." though Leomon had never heard of the name, his fur bristled as Keramon spoke it.

"Well... really it's less of a request and more of a order. You've been drafted Leomon" Keramon explained his odd smiled turning into a teeth bearing grin. "Oh and refusal is not an option sadly. **Crazy Smoke!"** A cloud of poisonous smoke erupted from Keramon's mouth. Leomon managed to avoid the cloud by leaping onto a low hanging branch of a large tree. Though safe the poison cloud now concealed his foe's position preventing him from launching a counter-attack. "My orders are to bring you to Lord Lucemon alive... beyond that well, that's up to you Leomon." came Keramon's voice from within the cloud. From his back Leomon withdrew his weapon: Shishiou-maru. "Like I said your choice, **Bug Blaster!"** blasts of light shot out from the cloud accompanied by Keramon's awful laugh. Leomon deftly deflected each shot with his sword sending them into the forest, the ensuing explosions caused the surrounding forest to catch on fire.

"If Lucemon really expects something like you to beat me, he must really be losing it" Leomon said smirking as he made the verbal jab at Keramon's master.

"YOU DARE MOCK MY LORD! **CRAZY TURN!"** Keramon screamed as he leaped out of the cloud towards Leomon his arms extended out as he spun around rapidly.

" **Hasaigeri!"** Leomon shouted as he landed a punishing roundhouse kick on the spinning Keramon, the force of both the kick and the spin attack sent Keramon flying nearly 50ft and leaving a good sized crater once he landed. As he sat up a voice began speaking within Keramon's mind.

 _("What are you doing Keramon!?")_ the voice demanded. _(I clearly remember ordering you to bring Leomon in quickly and quietly.)_

"Forgive me my Lord!" Keramon began begging the voice. " I simply wanted to have a little fun with my mission!"

"What...?" Leomon was more then a little unnerved at the site of his foe suddenly begging with thin air.

 _("Well I think you had enough fun for today, please get serious")_ the voice requested.

"Of course my Lord." Keramon answered as he reached out with his arm, a small ring of fractal code forming just above his open hand, a small object emerging from within the ring.

"What are you doing Keramon!?" Leomon demanded, he had never seen fractal code form like that, the only time it normally appeared was when a digimon digivolved to the next level. The object (it looked like some kind of dark colored statue) was another mystery.

"Playtime's over Leomon, sorry but I have to get serious. _**Keramon: Spirit**_ ** _ **Digivolution**_** _ **!"**_ Keramon shouted as the Fractal ring expanded and formed a column of energy surrounding Keramon. From within it Keramon had turned into pure energy; his body maintaining it's original form before starting to grow and change into a more human-like shape. As this was happening black armor began to form around this new form and once the physical change had completed the armor attached itself to its owner. _**"Duskmon!"**_ the dark warrior proclaimed as the change finished. Leomon had never witnessed a digivolution like that before.

"What are you?" Leomon questioned.

"Duskmon, Warrior of Darkness" he said with a bow. "No more questions I'm afraid, you have an appointment to keep" two red blades slid out from the mouths of his skull-shaped forearms. _**"Eroberung!"**_ Duskmon Shouted as he raised his twin swords as they began to glow blood red, he then brought both down in a downward slash firing the red energy off at Leomon.

"Argh!" Leomon braced as he blocked the attack with his own sword; the force of the impact sent him sliding back several feet. Just as the energy dissipated Leomon was forced back even more as Duskmon charged at him blades glowing anew.

 _ **"Blut Strike!"**_ the two then started trading blows in earnest, Leomon blocking, deflecting and parrying what he could as Duskmon kept on his offensive. The exchange seemed to go on forever when Duskmon tripped Leomon up; as he brought his right sword down he retracted the blade, Leomon by reflex went to block the blow only to find empty space. Duskmon used this opening and broke through Leomon's guard, smashing him in the head sending Leomon to the ground. Duskmon then pointed his forearm at Leomon's prone form. " ** _Geist Abend_** _ **!"**_ Two red beams shot out of both eye sockets on his forearm skull hitting Leomon square in the back further incapacitating the lion digimon. Retracting the other blade Duskmon then walked over to his defeated foe, picked him up and put him over his shoulder and then began marching away with his prize. After about 20 or so minutes into the forest Duskmon came upon a small clearing in which lay a small TV poking up from the ground. Within his Free Hand Duskmon held a small card with a odd red symbol on one side. He threw the card at the TV which absorbed the card through its screen. "Digi-Port open!" Duskmon commanded the TV screen turned black and began emitting a strange dark glow. As Duskmon and Leomon were enveloped by the glow their forms seem to blur as they were pulled into the screen. Once the process had finished there was a loud crack as something within the TV broke causing the screen to shattered in a flash of sparks.

 **The Dark Area- Lucemon's Tower**

Slowly Leomon came too, everything hurt heck even thinking hurt if that told you anything.

"Welcome honored guest to my humble home!" A noble sounding voice stated Loudly, his voice echoing off the walls of where ever this was. Suddenly the memory of what had happened rushed though his mind and Leomon tried standing up only feel odd weights on both his wrists and ankles.

"No..." Leomon quietly spoke as his vision came back to him. He was chained in the center of a circular room. Beyond simply standing Leomon couldn't move; he turned eyes forward to see his expected "host"

"Greetings Leomon" someone spoke. "I have heard many wonderful tales about your exploits" he said cheerfully as he stood up and started to walk slowly towards Leomon. _"Leomon the Brave, Leomon the mighty, Leomon the kind and of course Leomon the Adventuring Hero!"_ _he_ sang out. Leomon looked towards the voice and saw a digimon lounging on a grand throne. This digimon looked to be both Angel _and_ Demon type

"You are well know across much of Digital World my friend. Well many of you heroic types _h_ ave the quite the reputations." He spoke as he came to a stop just outside of Leomon's reach.

"Enough of the banter, what's this all about, Who Are You!" Leomon demanded.

"So sorry where are my manners? I am Demon Lord Lucemon. This is my humble home the Tower of Pride and as to why I had you brought here is simple, I have need for someone of great skill and bravery. You see I require a general to lead my armies and you my dear Leomon meet all the qualifications."

"Really... That's why you kidnapped me, so I could lead some army of yours? You must be mad to ever think I'd ever do such a thing!" Leomon Shouted back at the Demon Lord.

"My dear, dear Leomon..." Lucemon said as he leaned over to Leomon and whispered. "The only one going _'MAD'_ down here is going to... be... you." For the rest of the night Leomon's screams echoed throughout the tower.

End Chapter Zero

Author Notes:

Wow been a while since I wrote anything and my first trek into Digimon Fanfiction as well as non-crossover stuff. Just so everyone is aware this story is digimon only right now, no humans so if you don't like that time to get off the trailmon now. Okay for those still here as always feedback is well appreciated and if anyone wants to beta for me let me know, keep in mine I am no so go at the updates so if you do want beta read know that there maybe rather big gaps in updates.

Going forward I'm using the proper Japanese names for attacks as well as for digimon. For references I use both wikimon and the digimon wiki.


End file.
